Suspended in Time
by stormiscomingin
Summary: Chloe and Beca met at Disneyland years ago and have been in a long distance relationship ever since. Now Beca is moving to Atlanta from Auckland to be with her father and Chloe. Now that they're together they have to learn to conquer challenges as a couple including Beca's anxiety and fear of flights as well as Chloe's fear of abandonment.
1. Worth the Wait

Beca smiled softly as she glanced at the laptop screen, she'd fallen asleep again while Skyping with Chloe about packing. Nevertheless the red head had stayed online, waiting for her to return and falling asleep in the process. The brunette felt horrible for falling asleep but she'd had such a big week with work, school and packing for her move. They'd be together in twelve hours and that was all she really cared about.

"I'm gonna try not to wake you okay?" she whispered in case Chloe was anywhere near conscious as she leaned forward and kissed her webcam before getting up and rearranging her bed. It was 11pm in Auckland and 7am in Georgia. The red head was due to wake up in around fifteen minutes but Beca liked to let her sleep in.

The pair had met at Disneyland in Anaheim, California when Beca's father had taken her on a family vacation with the new step-monster. That was three years ago and now she was twenty one and had been head over heels for Chloe ever since. Beca's father had moved over to America three months ago for a teaching position and now she would join him at Barden University where Chloe attended school. It had all ended up pretty neatly and the brunette could barely contain her excitement.

Almost on cue Chloe's alarm went off as Beca boiled the kettle to make herself some strawberry and cream tea. The red head rolled over as she hit snooze on her alarm, failing to get up like always. Beca was like an energizer bunny who was always on the go but Chloe struggled to get up most days.

"Oi, get up Red!" the brunette yelled at the computer from across the room. The blonde sat bolt upright at the sound of Beca's voice and looked around frantically until her eyes met the computer screen.

"Shouldn't you be asleep B?" she called as she rolled over until she was right next to the computer. A small smile spread right across Chloe's face as she saw her girlfriend sipping her tea. There was something magical about how bright and blue the tanned woman's eyes were, it was hypotic.

"I was until like ten minutes ago you look gorgeous while you sleep by the way," said Beca. The smell of strawberries spread across her apartment, calming the brunette who was nervous with the thought of today's events. Beca had never been the best flyer and now she would have to fly on her own to get to her girl.

"Soon you'll get to see it in the flesh. Nervous?" the red head said as she wrapped herself in the sheet and sat up. It had been a pleasant surprise when the DJ had found out the girl slept naked. Her mind flickered over their memories fondly, including their one kiss the day they had met. Even then they had ridiculous chemistry.

"Incredibly. I can't wait to kiss you again though," Beca smiled.

"I know the feeling. I'll be waiting for you at the airport though so just focus on that for me," Chloe whispered with a smile. Sunlight framed the woman from behind like a portrait of a Greek goddess, the whole image was breath-taking. "So you leave in at Six PM my time or 10am your time and arrive at 9am my time, right?"

"Correctomundo," Beca replied with a wide grin.

"Okay well I'll be at the airport waiting for you baby. I have to get ready so if you're not going to bed you're welcome to stay," the red head replied. Beca nodded and watched as the woman stripped herself of the sheet and walked over to the back of the room where her drawers were situated. Her body was perfectly tanned and beautiful in every sense of the word. Within twenty minutes of banter Chloe was ready to leave and they said their goodbyes.

"I love you Becs," Chloe said with a cracking voice.

Beca understood it. After three years of longing to be together and struggling to survive the distance between them, they'd finally be together.

"I love you too Red. Have a good day," she whispered before kissing her fingers and touching them to the webcam. With that the call disconnected and the brunette spent the next hours bouncing with excitement and nerves. Moving through the terminals and airport security turned out to be a nightmare as children screamed and people shoved each other violently. Eventually she made it to the plane where people bustled and the cabin was deafening.

This would be interesting.

-

Chloe sat nervously at her Brain Chemistry class and chewed her fingers nervously. She hated late lectures. Beca would be on the plane by now and taking off. They'd gone through a ridiculous amount of breathing exercises as they tried to prepare her for flight but none of them seemed to work. When the brunette was nine her mother had been overseas and murdered in the World Trade Centre Bombings, the event had permanently scarred Beca and given her a fear of flights and heights.

"I'm sorry Ms. Beale is there something stealing your attention away from us? Perhaps you'd like to share with the class," Professor Hosplice asked from the front of the hall. His grey suit was worn and had tweed patches on the elbows, regardless of his appearance and attempt at professionalism the man was still an asshole.

"No sir, I'm good thanks," the red head replied bluntly before looking down at her note book.

"You misunderstand me Ms. Beale, that wasn't an option. What is more important than Brain Chemistry after all?" the Professor pushed. The woman took in a deep breath before tightening her jaw and staring the man down.

"My partner is about to board a plane. She has a fear of flying stemming from a tragic childhood accident so yes, that takes precedence over your ego-maniacal rants which could be summed up in half an hour instead of a four hour class," Chloe snapped. Some of her students went "oooooo," as the professor stared at her, his glasses shaking on his nose from the rage building within his body.

"Out! Now! Dean's office in half an hour!" the man screamed. He didn't need to; Chloe had already packed her things and made a beeline for the doorway. She wasn't scared of the old man but rage boiled her blood as she walked across campus in order to drop her belongings off at the door. Aubrey sat at the computer before twisting to say hello.

"Jesus Christ who lit a fire under your ass?" the blonde laughed until her eyes caught the auburn haired girls.

"Hosplice is sending me to the Dean because I called him an ego-maniac after he questioned why I was checking my phone," Chloe explained before flopping onto her bed. Their dorm was more than big enough for the pair of them. The room held two double beds, two book cases and a twin length desk with spare room.

"Chloe, Beca will be fine. You've helped her as much as possible; the rest is up to her. Just try not to panic too much," Aubrey reassured her with a touch to the arm.

"Why do you always do that? It's weird," the Bella replied.

"My mid-year said I needed to work on my empathy towards patients," the blonde replied with a sigh. "So it's weird?"

"Just a tad," Chloe laughed.

-

Beca gripped the sides of the arm chair tightly as they took off. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to even out her breathing but nothing was working. Everything she had practiced with Chloe was failing as panic began to set in and she started hyperventilating. The woman beside her was shouting something as a flight attendant ran over to her and tried to calm her. The brunette's ribs ached with the effort of her panic as her heart bashed against her chest.

"You need to breathe!" the flight attendant screamed at her as she gripped the sides of the brunette's face. Nothing was coming to her; tears ran warm down her face as her mind raced with memories of the search and news clippings from her childhood. Her hands searched frantically for the belt buckle which she struggled to undo. "Stay seated! You need to remain seated Beca!"

Every crew member had to be informed of her condition as per the request of her psychologist who had given her exercises and strategies to avoid this sort of thing. It wasn't until she felt a sharp sting build on the side of her face that she realized the woman had slapped her. The world came back into focus and air became a little bit easier to breathe in.

"Thank you," she breathed out. The flight attendant just nodded in response before taking up the empty seat beside her. Only fourteen hours to go.

-

The meeting had gone poorly and weighed upon Chloe's shoulders as she woke the following morning at 7am. The Dean had supported her stance but agreed that insubordination could not go unpunished so she had been required to submit a formal apology and complete a lecture task to make up for her absence.

She drank her coffee as she drove to the Atlanta Airport. Beca's plane would be just about to land and soon they'd be together again. Excitement knotted the red head's stomach as she pulled into the park and walked inside holding her homemade welcome sign complete with a pretty rainbow covered in glitter. After forty minutes of waiting the woman began to worry that the plane had been delayed or something. That was when the brunette emerged from the baggage area.

The sign laid on the ground forgotten as Chloe ran at full spend towards Beca who spotted her and opened her arms to catch Chloe as she jumped up. Legs wrapped around Beca's middle as they kissed each other passionately, making sure to take in every second possible before breaking apart.

"I'm so glad I'm here," Beca breathed out as Chloe climbed off of her.

"Welcome home," Chloe whispered before taking her hand and walking out of the airport with the brunette as they ignored the clapping of some nearby boys. "How was your flight?"

"Horrible," Beca replied simply. "I had a bit of a panic attack and the flight attendant had to slap me," she elaborated. Concern filled Chloe's chest as she gently squeezed the brunette to remind her that she was there for her. Chloe stared into her girlfriend's eyes for a moment; they were the perfect combination of blue and grey. A small smile built on the woman's face when the red head stared for too long. "I can't wait to get you home".

-

They arrived at Beca's dorm where everything was wrapped in bubble wrap and waiting for her. A small Korean girl stared her down before storming out. Obviously she had already pissed off her roommate but there wasn't anything she could really do about that. The only thing Beca cared about was how close she was to Chloe right now.

The second the door closed they were at each other's throats, biting and sucking just hard enough to leave a faint hickey. Hands grabbed at breasts and asses as they stumbled and twisted until they landed upon her bed. Beca broke away for a second before staring into her lover's eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe replied before pulling her back down. They kissed passionately, Chloe's tongue swiping at Beca's bottom lip as she begged for entrance which she was soon enough granted. It was only a few moments before shirts were being undone and pants were being pulled off. Everything was deliberate as they move together, Beca's knee ground against Chloe's core as they fought for dominance until the red head flipped them, putting Beca on bottom.

Beca reached up and slid her hand between her lover's thighs, feeling the wetness soaking through her underwear. The action drew a soft moan from the tanned girl which drove Beca wild; it was a whole new thing to know she was the one creating those sounds. They pulled each other's panties off together, Chloe's fingers gently brushing against Beca's clit and causing the woman to bite her lip.

"I want you, now Becs," Chloe whispered.

-

Chloe breathed in sharply as Beca rubbed her clit quickly, pushing her towards breaking point before diving into her pussy with two fingers. The fulfilment drew a gasp from the red head who mimicked her actions. It was breathtaking to move with Beca, they were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Panting and moaning filled the room as the girls pushed each other, grabbing and biting where they could.

They got closer and closer, as Chloe felt Beca tighten around her she pushed in deeper. Beca came first and Chloe seconds after as they rode out the waves of their orgasms, begging each other not to stop until Chloe collapsed on top of her lover with exhaustion. They withdrew from each other carefully before wrapping themselves in the sole blanket on the bed. Their eyes connected and in that moment, threw years had been entirely worth the wait.

When they awoke the next morning neither of them wanted to move, they laid together tangled in each other's limbs as they fought the necessity to move. Beca's roommate had either never come home or had left incredibly early as they were alone.

"Hey," Beca whispered before kissing Chloe's cheek gently.

"Hey," Chloe responded with a slightly husky voice.

"Worth the wait?" Beca asked. The morning sun flittered through the blinds and highlighted strands of her hair beautifully. The reflection in her eyes was bright and clear as she stared at Chloe. This beautiful woman before her was without a doubt the love of her life.

"Absolutely".


	2. Wrecked

Jetlag hit Beca like a freight train while she unpacked her belongings. The room was organised and ready for functionality aside from the boxes and bubble wrap but exhaustion had overwhelmed her and sent her crashing onto her bed. When she awoke the woman who she had assumed was her roommate had returned and was typing away at her computer. The brunette sat up before noticing the post-it stuck to her jacket.

_Come over when you wake up so you can meet Aubrey, love Red. X_

Beca shook her head to remove the last of her sleep before donning her headphones and leaving the room. The walk across campus was cold at this time of night but Beca enjoyed it regardless, it reminded her of Auckland. Her eyes ached as she set her sights on the Plato house where the two girls resided, all she really wanted was to go back to sleep but she wanted to sleep with her girlfriend as well. Beca reached their floor and knocked on the door heavily before letting herself in, being greeted by two wide grins and the smell of pizza.

"Where's the pizza?" Beca asked before turning to the counter and retrieving the food.

"Forgive my Neanderthal of a girlfriend she thinks with her stomach," Chloe said as she turned to Aubrey who simply laughed. Beca looked up at the blonde and waved as she bit into the pizza. After a few mouthfuls the musician joined the two girls on Chloe's bed and listened to them talk about the Barden Bella's. "Beca's going to join as soon as she's settled in, aren't you Becs?"

Beca's eyebrows raised, this was the first she had heard of her actually joining the group. To be entirely honest she wasn't sure she wanted to considering how controlling Aubrey seemed to be about the friends they made and how the group practiced. Regardless of her uncertainty she nodded when she noticed her delayed response was under Aubrey's scrutiny.

They talked for a while before putting on Snow White and The Huntsman. Eventually the brunette fell asleep in Chloe's arms. When the brunette awoke her girlfriend was still gripping her tightly as though she might disappear if she let her loose, after a glance at the alarm clock revealed that it was only four o'clock the DJ went back to sleep.

_The plane was being torn apart as Beca remained restrained in her chair; every second placed her in more danger as she struggled to release herself from the restraints. Across the hall Chloe reached out to her, struggling to grab onto Beca's arm rest before being sucked out of the plane altogether. Beca's heart rate sky rocketed as she struggled to breathe as she fought with the belt._

It was only then that she noticed a small girl standing before her, no older than ten but the age was in her eyes that had experienced a greater loss than people twice her age. Beca screamed for help but nothing left her mouth as the girl simply sat down in front of her, rocking back and forth before screaming at a deafening pitch. The door from the captain's cabin flew open and just as the safety restraint on the chair gave loose Beca spotted the glass plated wall meters from the plane.

It was too late.  


Chloe sat bolt upright at the first sound of Beca's scream, the red head had talked her down from a nightmare before but it was different in the flesh as the brunette's body refused to return her mind to consciousness. She twisted and turned, thrashing about in her sleep, muttering about impact and mumbling Chloe's name repeatedly in her sleep. Nothing was working until Aubrey stepped forward and slapped the brunette. Beca breathed in deeply as she eyes opened and connected with Chloe's. It was only then that any of the girl's spotted the blood dripping from a deep cut across the red head's nose.

"Are you okay Becs?" she asked with concern before stepping forward and pulling her into a tight embrace. "It was only just a dream; you're going to be okay. I've got you," Chloe whispered as she held her tightly, fear spreading throughout her body.

"Chloe you're bleeding," Aubrey pointed out. It was only then that the pain and bloody reality set in. Within moments the blonde had gotten her an ice-pack and a paper towel as well as having turned the lights on. Guilt was visible in Beca's eyes as she stared at the damage she had caused and Chloe could read her thoughts like they were written on paper, she was wishing had never crossed the ocean to see her.

"Don't you think that," Chloe snapped as she applied pressure to her face. A glimpse in the mirror revealed two black eyes which had quickly formed, indicating a break in the bone. The red head ran her finger down the length before very carefully resetting it much to the horror of both the girls. "See, fine".

"Are you out of your mind? A doctor is supposed to do that!" Beca screamed at Chloe who rolled her eyes in response. She didn't need her doctor, she needed to go back to sleep.

"I am fine, we are all fine and I just want to enjoy the next two hours of sleep before I have to deal with going to class looking like I had a disagreement with the Hulk," Chloe replied before returning herself to bed, leaving Beca and Aubrey in an uncomfortable silence. After a few moments the brunette slid in behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Please don't you ever think that I don't want you here, I know when I've had enough and I love you too much to bear seeing you leave again," the Bella whispered. Her voice cracked as she spoke, indicating how upset she was about the situation.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm yours to keep Red. You know that I don't want anyone else," the brunette replied before placing a delicate kiss and the base of her lover's neck as she prayed her words would be enough to calm the raging storm inside Chloe's mind. "I'm sorry for breaking your nose".

"It's just a bone Becs, I'm tougher than that. I just don't want you feeling guilty for something that is out of your control," the red head reinforced. With that and a quick kiss they both returned to their slumbers, this time without any violent awakenings.

-

When Beca woke up to the face of her girlfriend for the second time it was with guilt spreading through her every vein. Chloe's face was badly bruised and the site of her cut was incredibly swollen however it looked as though it had been reset perfectly despite the circumstances. The brunette leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lover's forehead which created a small flicker of nerve response but didn't awaken the woman.

After fifteen minutes the alarm sounded, waking up both Aubrey and Chloe who attempted to ignore the call of the brand new day. After a few nudges Beca had managed to usher her girlfriend awake before giving her a good morning kiss and getting out of bed. Chloe had slept in boxers the night before, not that it mattered because by now Beca was sure Aubrey had seen it all.

"You both need to get up because we all have school today," Beca called as she got up and turned on the kettle. "BACK TO SCHOOL. BACK TO SCHOOL. TO PROVE TO DAD THAT I'M NOT A FOOL," the brunette sang in her best impression of Billy Maddison. Aubrey cackled from her bed before rolling out of it and preparing her coffee. Thankfully Chloe had brought some Lucky Charms for Beca who enjoyed the novelty of marshmallows with breakfast.

"I will pay you fifty dollars to make me a cup of coffee," Chloe called as she sat on the bed refusing to move.

"Sexual favours are also accepted at this terminal," Beca replied before arching her eyebrow teasingly and winking. "Consider it done sweet cheeks". Within an hour they were all fed, caffeinated and dressed, including Beca who was wearing a shirt of Chloe's. They were prepared for the day and set out on their respective journeys. Nerves ate away at Beca's stomach as she approached the history building for the first time, glad that it was labelled with big bold black letters above the door way.

"You must be Beca Mitchell," a wheezy voice spoke as she walked into the front doors.

"Um, yes. And to whom would I be speaking?" the brunette replied cautiously.

"Professor Aaron Hargrove. We met at a conference in Auckland, you were wearing the black dress with the white jacket and your father was well, a bit intoxicated," the man replied. All he had to say was black dress and a light bulb lit up inside the musician's skull. As for her father's intoxication, that could've been any number of events.

"Oh! I remember you! We discussed your work with the Jewish survivors from World War 2," the brunette replied with a polite smile. Their conversation had actually lasted most of the night seeing as Beca found it hard to talk to anyone and Professor Hargrove actually had a rather interesting research grant. "It's great to see you again".

"You can call me Aaron and we'll be seeing each other all semester, I'm one of your professors. I'm actually looking for a TA for my year one class if you're interested. From the conversation we had I think you're more than qualified," the man wheezed again.

"Thank you. I'm definitely interested," the brunette replied.

"I'll see you inside then," he said before waddling off.

-  
Chloe had one class and then practice with the Bella's but her day seemed to last forever as every second person questioned her as to what happened to her nose. Most of the time she could successfully dodge their queries but telling them that she slipped while drunk or fell down some stairs. It was a lot easier to tell them that than to explain that her girlfriend had cracked her one in the face.

"You look completely wrecked," Stacie laughed as the red head walked into practice. "I met your girlfriend today by the way, I think she may fail professional etiquette and it's a compulsory class". Chloe tightened her jaw, unable to say that she was surprised in any sense of the word.

"You're just saying that because I cracked a sex joke before you did," her lover's voice called from down the hall. "And my girlfriend looks as beautiful as every other day," Beca continued as she approach Chloe and kissed her lips delicately.

"Hello Becs, thought you weren't keen on auditions?" Chloe asked with a small frown. Beca's body language when confronted with the situation the night before had told the red head exactly how her lover felt about the possibility of being in the acapella group.

"I just needed to warm up to the idea is all Red. I'm here now," Beca replied before winking cheekily.

Well this would make things interesting.


End file.
